Secret
by Vanidades
Summary: She's just a moth drawn to fire.


Okay... So this is different from what I have done for this fandom... And I, completely, ship these two! I think they're meant for each other.

Disclaimer: _I don't own anything Avatar related._

* * *

Big green eyes opened slowly as she felt a sharp pain the the middle of her head, and she brought her slender fingers to rub the bridge of her nose, wishing the pain away. She scanned the unfamiliar room as a she rolled her eyes with a mental grown, wishing she could slap herself. What had she done?

She got up, slowly and carefully as she sat in the bed, eyeing behind her. There he was, lying spread in the bed, his muscular left bare as the sheets just covered the lower half of his body.

The beautiful heiress of the Sato family stood up, grabbing every garment of hers that was on the floor and stealthily made her way to the bathroom, where she got dressed... she washed her face and looked out the small glass window, they were still somewhere around the South Water Tribe, for all she could see were the icy waters and no animals insight.

The girl tied her hair loosely as she took a deep breath and slowly made her way out of the bathroom and then she made it to the door of the room, taking one last glance back at the naked firebender that lay in the bed, his pale skin and long black hair. She admired the muscles on his back as she bit down her lower lip, and left the room with a lingering sigh.

Dawn was breaking, she made it to the starboard of the ship and sat down, leaning against the rails as the wind played with some loose streaks of curls. She liked this, she would've never thought cruising through water could be so soothing, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell of the salt in the water. It was exotic and new. It was different from what she was used to, and that was definitely something she needed, a break from the routine.

Flashes of the night before made it to her mind and she found herself smiling to herself as she felt the sudden crawl of something making it's way through her arms and nestling on her neck.

"Hey Pabu." She said as she opened her eyes and pet the little fire ferret and looked in front of her, "Hey, Bo. Good morning." She finished as Bolin handed her a warm mug of tea.

"Here." He said placing the mug on her hands, "It's Jasmine tea." He said as he smiled and Pabu made his way to the earthbender's broad shoulders. "Breakfast should be ready soon." He added as he leaned against the railing. "Why are you awake so early? I thought I was the only person that would eagerly wait for breakfast." To this he looked at her with a goofy grin and she smiled, bringing the mug closer to her lips and inhaling the smell of the tea.

"I wanted to see the sunrise." She whispered as she took a sip from the mug.

"What's so nice about the sunrise?" He wondered as he quirked an eyebrow and stared at the sky that was already starting to break in a gradient of blue and pink.

"It feels like you're watching the world being engulfed by fire..." She muttered against the mug earning a chuckle from Bolin who shook his head and started to make his way to the dinning room.

"I'll see you in a bit." He added as he disappeared into the insides of the ship.

Asami was never the kind of girl to be attracted to the unexpected. She liked things she was familiar with, she wasn't too fond of the unfamiliar things in life, especially not when they caught her off guard, but there was something about fire that would awaken her curiosity.

She stood up and watched as the orange orb made it's way into the sky, pondering as she felt it's warmth upon her face. The warmth that fire could bring her was just addictive, she couldn't get enough. And she knew she was going to get burned, but for now she didn't really care. She had a secret thing for fire, and no one seemed to notice she just couldn't get enough of it. And just when she was done with the thoughts that seemed to run her mind at a thousand miles per hour, she made her way to the inside of the ship, into the dining room.

* * *

A small sighed lifted from her throat as one of his hands placed her hair over her right shoulder and the other one lowered her coat and his mouth left little wet kisses along her jawline.

Under her coat she was wearing nothing but her under garments, a black and red lacey duo that seemed like it was meant for her to wear and as the coat dropped to the floor he drank her in, his amber eyes registered every corner of her body.

Her emerald eyes fell into a spot on the floor as she could feel the blood making it's way to her cheeks as he closed in the distance between both of them, bringing his hands up to her face and cupping it. And emerald met amber, "You're beautiful," he whispered.

"This is a bad idea." She whispered back as his soft lips softly brushed against hers.

"How so?" He asked as he moved his hands to her shoulders, his fingers slowly tracing the outline of her arms and moving south, his mouth feathering her shoulders as a gasp left her mouth and she moved her arms to his neck, entangling her fingers through his head, inhaling his scent, he smelled like burned wood.

"This just shouldn't be happening.." She whispered as his lips lowered, from her shoulder to her breast, playing with the soft cushion that rose from under the bra as his hands worked on it, snapping it open and his sleek fingers moved to free her breasts from the fabric.

"But you want it to happen." He whispered as he kissed around her nipple, leaving wet traces with his tongue and blowing bits of air as he watched the skin crawl and pucker receiving a moan as an answer, "See what I mean." He added as he pulled her closer to him and gently placed her over the bed, pressing his lips against hers as she locked her legs around his waist.

She felt him smile against her lips as her hands roamed the soft skin of his chest, running into the little scars that the many battles had left on his body. He continued to kiss her lips and as her small hand crept it's way in between both of them and grabbed his member, stroking it lightly from over his clothes.

The man lifted himself to his knees as she brought her legs up, placing them against his chest, her fingers separating the tight underwear from her skin and slowly removing, at a tortuous pace much to the firebender's demise.

Just then he grabbed the fabric, removing it from her slim legs and discarding it somewhere on the floor as his hands and lips roamed her legs, amber staring into emerald with hunger.

Her mouth hung open, soft moans and sighs rising from her as he slowly spread her open. He stayed in place, staring at her, he'd never seen anyone so beautiful, so he repeated the words, as he placed small kisses from her knees to her inner thighs and her breath caught up with her.

And just then he found himself in front of her folds, his eyes rising and taking her in once more, his lips brushing against her clit as a moan drowned in her mouth and his tongue stroke the area, leaving a cold trace of saliva and her body jerked. He repeated the notion two more times, and the third time he traced a line down to her entrance and made it in, tasting her once again.

She moaned his name as her legs opened, as if inviting him to invade her deeper and her fingers webbed themselves between his black locks as he gently caressed the back of her thighs, sending shivers up and down her spine, and before she knew she was asking for more, more, deeper, deeper.

Just as she was about to reach her climax he stopped and shimmied his way out of his undone trousers, bringing himself just about her, hovering just over her, her hard nipples brushing his chest as he lowered himself and captured her lips with his, and for a second everything felt perfect.

Nothing else in her world mattered. This man made her forget about everything, just everything that had gone wrong. No more ache, no more hardships. She felt like the woman she needed to feel like. She felt wanted, desired.

The kiss broke and she stared back into amber, she wanted him. But who was he? Just a stranger she met not too long ago, how could he manage to make her feel this way. She still stared into amber, cool, calm, but yet a fiery passion could be found in his eyes. Quiet, sophisticated, calculative and persuasive. But his flame was alluring and sensual in every sense of the word and she was just a moth.

Slowly he eased himself into her as her body jumped under his, she took a deep breath and grunted loudly as he pressed his lips against hers with another thrust of his hips and she screams. She screams pleasurably, it's like a hymn in his ears, and he presses his lips harder into hers, his warm tongue invading her mouth as she answers back with the same fierce reaction.

He was fire, and she was wood.

He's still kissing her, and slowly pushing himself into her with a slow rhythm that was being met with her own unpaced one. He smiled against her lips at her inexperience and slowly but in a swift movement switch him to be in the bottom and her on top.

He could still see her blushing furiously as she looked down at him. With a firm hand he gently pushed her into a sitting position, bringing her knees closer to his sides as she fisted her small hands and placed them against his strong chest.

The moonlight that pierced through the small windows of the ship blessed her pale skin making her looks just like one of the spirits from the legends he used to hear from his grandfather, who had learned them from his uncle.

He brought one of his hands to her cheek and stroke it lightly, whispering once again how beautiful she was as he thrusted his hips in an upward motion and she moaned loudly once more, her fists pressing hard against his chest as he repeated the motion and she quirked her body and he pulled her neck towards him.

He brought her closer to him, as one of his hands fisted a handful of her locks and the other one pressed against her hip. He thrusted, once again as he pressed her hard against his erection. He grunted, she moaned loudly and the moan ended on his name.

Her lips hungrily looked for his as he let her kiss him, both of his hands are on her hips now, and he brings her onto him with fierce passion. She screams and digs her nails into his chest. He knows she's nearing her climax, he can feel the trembling on her legs as he thrusts into her, again and again, and she screams, louder and louder.

And just then, wood burns to a crisp. She pushes him away from her as the fire rises, her back arches and her vaginal walls tighten against his cock, wrapping him as she twitches and her legs writhe.

He could feel her engulfing him, tightening around him so hard that he couldn't help but to thrust harder into her. This time he was the one groaning and moaning in pleasure. And just like that he released.

It was like lava being released into her. He was fire... and she wasn't wood this time, she was just a moth, a moth being entranced by the light and who was asking to get burned. And she did.

She collapsed on top of him and he smiled, breathing her in. She smelled like the wild blossoms of his country. The ones he used to play under and in which his grandfather would walk him around talking about his adventures with the Avatar. His hand stroke her hair softly as she released a breath against his skin, placing a small kiss over the sweaty and soft skin on his neck.

She motioned to move and he held her in place. "Don't leave." He asked as she stayed immobile.

"I'm not sure this is a smart thing... I'd rather keep it a secret from the others." She whispered as she moved to the side of the bed, "But I'll stay over for a bit." She added as she lied on her side.

He moved to his side and stared at her back, at the skin and the many freckles that lied there and that he hated when she would hide them with so many layers of clothes.

"You're beautiful." He whispered once more as he traced a line through her back and she shivered. Another smile crept into his face as he pulled her closer to him, with an arm over her waist.

"So are you." She muttered into the pillows, earning a chuckle from the firebender and she could feel herself smiling... genuinely smiling, a thing she hasn't done in a while. "So are you, General."

And she slowly closed her eyes, staying asleep between the strong arms of the General as he smiled. "You're my fire." He whispered as she smiled once again. "And this will be our secret." He added as he placed a kiss on top of the black mop of curly hair.

And everyone has a secret... it's just a matter about how long will they keep it as such. Everyone knows that when you play with fire, it's just a matter of time until you end up getting burned.

* * *

So there it is, I don't think it was too good... but whatever. When life gives you lemon, write some smut! IroSami FTW!

Toodles!

Edit: Thanks to the anon for pointing out the typos. Sorry, this was written at 4:30 am.


End file.
